bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:QlnwtheOctoGuy/BTD6 personal review: A half-finished product
Face it. After playing it for quite a bit, I figured out that this game isn't a really finished Bloons game. It lacks a lot of things to make it a complete experience, not just as a game that asks you money (or asks on forums for pirated copies), but if it's F2P, it's still imcompleted. What they once said We are hard at work on a BTD Battles mobile update, we're looking into what development time/resources we can swing towards SAS4 mobile/Steam (no ETA) and Bloons TD 6 is looking to be feature complete before the offices close down in December. With that we have some sad but encouraging news: BTD6 will be released next year. '''Putting the game together in a stable, fun and freakishly awesome package is our main priority. BTD5 is a lot to live up to and we don't want to let you or ourselves down with a rushed game.' We will start releasing information and media about BTD6 to show it off a little, but it's ready when it's ready and here's a cheeky Dart Monkey modelling a dart to prove it.'' They meant they don't want a rushed game. So, they delayed the release for 5 months. Consider the last game NK made was BSM2, released in late 2016. That means, they have at least 18 months to deliver something. IMO, they could have worked on this game even earlier than 2017. Remember, BTD5 is done in just a year, 6 months earlier than this, and that game is completed. There's no reason they can't finish it. They can finish BTD5 in 12 months, why can't they do that with BTD6, with 18 months? Flaws of rush 15 upgrades? FIFTEEN? This is a feature every BTD dreamer wants and they delivered it. But they created this messenge: What will come of Mortars, Dartlings, Engineers, and Chippers? I imagine they'd be added in updates Chipper is gone for good''' but the others are unknown'' What will become of the Dartling/Mortar/Engineer? ''They aren't finished, but they've been worked on. Will probably be updated in at some point but, wait and see :shrug:'' In terms of the three unfinished tower, it instantly violates this: '''''we don't want to let you or ourselves down with a rushed game Litirally, NK lied. You want to release your game finished, but you clearly stated that you didn't finished these. If that, are you lying? To be honest, if I'm a NK dev, I would rather choose to complete those monkeys and other stuffs rather than release the game earlier with that statement. But on the statement of chipper will gone for good, I can't support. At all. *If you can urge it's too strong, I would state: The answer to a mistake is to fix it, not to murder it. *If you feel to lazy, better retire on NK and work on what accept your lazyness. Hire some fans, they can replace your space. *If you feel it's too unoriginal, consider merging towers. You would understand what's unoriginal. Why do those monkeys even needs leader in the first place? I haven't heard anyone asks for heroes in BTD. Period. It's like the dota card game: It sounds cool, but no one needs, neither wants. Even the idea can be any good, the practice, again, is just wrong. You have, like, just 4 heroes: *One is jsut a generic archer monkey *One is a pryo one *One is a mortar monkey but handles the cannon *One is a nature Each with a very long, linear upgrade system, something BTD isn't know about. The outcry even go further, considering: *They all pop bloons *They all works by themselves *They can't support other towers (yes, i understand one works) At the end of the day, they just created the same problem: They are too balanced. They can't created new statergies for player to discover. They still quite needs more time than the 18 months they have. Just that? This game has just 20 tracks. That's everytihng. There's not even a single special challenge, nor even Co-op. BTD5 have at least 30, deluxe have 50, steam has 70. Yes, BTD4 has 20. But consider that's everything after a close a decade, my opinion is still "what?" There's daily challenge but that thing just feels nothing more than a basic game. Considering BTD5 is F2P and you get at least quite an amount of play, while with this $5 investment, you get just barely anything. I can't understand how can this go. Other flaws *No tap to drop control. You must drag. *Most special agents were removed in favor of lazy "powers". I mean, why NK, you still rush it? *The title wastes lots of space for just that, images. *Tower categories feels bland. *No. Social. Features. *You still can buy everything. With money. Good choices There're the lists of good things in the game. *No loot boxes. Unlike BMC. Hopefully same for other NK games. *Farm finally have an ability. *40 rounds instead of 50 rounds, 60 instead of 65, 80 instead of 85. *Impoppable is truly... Impoppable. 100 rounds. Final words Don't spend $5 for this unfinhed game. Gwent is more completed than this. Only if you can found pirated copies of the game, pirate and play it. NK needs at least 2 more years to finish this. What do you think about this game? Very good (90+%) Good (75-85%) Above average (60-70%) Average (45-55%) Below medicore (30-40%) Bad (15-25%) Total fail (10-%) Category:Blog posts